


Daddy<3

by BoStarsky



Series: Assorted Kylux [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Han has no shame, Implied kink, Kylo dies of shame, M/M, No Beta, Texting, damn hux and his Easter birthday, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: Kylo has a surprise for Hux, only he sends it to the wrong daddy.





	Daddy<3

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt I saw on tumblr, I’ve forgotten the name of the blog so if this seems familiar let me know so I can credit you. 
> 
> Kylo has Hux in his phone as "Daddy” as a result Han sometimes receives vulgar texts and nudes.

He’s frozen in shock, a rock solid shape staring wide eyed at his phone, at the name over his text. Oh no. Maybe there’s still time? It’s foolish to think, he knows. The text had already gone through when he noticed. Maybe if he hurries he can call and beg Han not to look at his messages. Just as he’s about to call a little ‘read’ pops up under the chunk of text and selfie. A very risqué selfie. The text isn’t much better. Kylo is a dead man. If he doesn’t die from shame first, surely Hux will kill him when he finds out.

 

Saving Hux’s number under ‘ **Daddy <3**’ was his first mistake, he never should have done it. Either that or changed Han’s name to avoid this exact situation. Now it’s too late and he’ll never be able to look his father in the eye ever again. Something like this can’t just be swept under the carpet. Mortification is barely good enough for what he’s currently feeling.

 

There is absolutely no way he’ll be able to explain away the photo. Taken with his ass presented to the mirror and with it the black ball of fluff that is very obviously a butt plug. There’s no way to ignore either that, the matching ears on his head, the collar around his neck or his erection peeking out from behind his thigh. If there ever was any doubt about the intended recipient, the text erases it completely. It’s the worst kind of filth, the kind he rarely writes even to Hux. He explicitly mentions an egg hunt that can only be interpreted one way and forever ruin Easter.

 

So now he’s sitting here dressed like a bunny wishing the ground would swallow him whole. His heart seems to stop beating and desperately trying to escape his chest at the same time when three little dots appear on the screen. He’d have to acknowledge this ginormous cock up eventually, he just hoped his father would give him some time to recover and possibly escape the country.

 

it’s not the first time he’s accidentally sent a suggestive text to his father, but it’s, by far, the worst, mostly because Han now knows he calls Hux daddy. He’ll never live this down. At least his father is trustworthy enough to not show it to anyone else. If his mother saw this he would have to actually kill himself.

 

‘ _Listen, kid, we all have our quirks. Let’s just pretend this never happened_ ’

 

Acutely aware of the plug up his ass he tries to think of a reply that won’t make this even worse. This is, hands down, the worst moment of his life. Nothing could ever top this.

 

‘ **Hux birthday** ’

 

Is all he can muster, his hands so clammy with cold sweat that the usually tiny letters on the screen become even smaller and twice as difficult to hit. That’s that, he hopes, end of painfully awkward conversation.

 

Locking his phone he crawls under the covers to wait out the shame or until Hux gets home, whichever comes first. A few minutes later his phone pings with another message.

 

‘ _Lucky, Leia never dressed up for my birthday_ ’

 

Correction, this is the worst moment of his life.


End file.
